A Revelação de Wufei
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Wufei está apaixonado pelo americano... mas ele já tem dono O.o


A Revelação de Wufei

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Após realizarem suas missões os pilotos dos gundans tiraram o final de semana para descansar.Todos estavam em uma praia do Rio de Janeiro.  
- Heero vamos jogar bola? – Duo puxa Heero que estava sentado  
em uma cadeira de praia tomando sol com seu Lep-Top no colo.  
- Não estou com vontade – Heero olha para Duo com seu típico  
mau humor de sempre.  
- Ah! Heero nós estamos na praia com o maior sol e você vai  
ficar aí com essa máquina estúpida – Duo fica indignado com a  
disposição de Heero.  
- Eu jogo com você – Wu Fei estava com uma bermuda cinza e com  
os cabelos soltos e molhados.  
- Olha que Shinigami acaba com você – Duo tenta intimidar Wu  
Fei mas este bocejou e olhou com uma cara de "até parece" para Duo.  
Enquanto Duo e Wu Fei jogavam vôlei, Trowa e Quatre estavam tomando  
sorvete em um quiosque.  
- Nunca pensei que as praias do Rio fossem tão bonitas – Quatre  
comenta com Trowa enquanto ele apenas acena um sim com a cabeça.Trowa  
nem prestava muita atenção em que Quatre falava, ele ficava tão  
encantado com a beleza do rapaz que nem percebeu quando o sorvete  
começou derreter em sua mão.  
- Trowa? Trowa...o seu sorvete!!  
- Hum? – Trowa sai de seu transe e olha com interrogação para  
Quatre.  
- O sorvete! – Quatre começa a rir apontando para o abdome de  
trowa que estava lambuzado de sorvete.  
- Aiii! – Trowa levanta em um pulo derrubando a cadeira no  
chão, logo as pessoas do local olham assustadas, e algumas rindo,  
Trowa ficou vermelho de vergonha.  
- Vem deixa-me limpar essa sujeira! – Quatre pega um guardanapo  
e começa a limpar Trowa que ficou mais envergonhado ainda – Parece uma  
criança – Quatre diz em risos enquanto limpava Trowa.  
- Obrigado- Trowa joga o que restara do sorvete no lixo e  
pergunta a Quatre se queria dar uma volta pela praia.  
- Temos que avisar os outros primeiro – Quatre já ia em direção  
do guarda-sol onde estavam. Chegando lá Quatre e Trowa viram Wu Fei e Duo brigando e Heero que por incrível que pareça tentava separar os dois.  
- Você é um cretino – Wu Fei tentava avançar em Duo mas Heero o  
segurava dizendo para ele se acalmar.  
- Ah não vai me dizer que você ficou envergonhadinho pelo o que  
eu disse a aquelas meninas? – Duo colocou as mãos na cintura  
provocando Wu Fei. Quatre vê a dificuldade de Heero em segurar os dois  
e vai ajuda-lo.  
- O que aconteceu? – Quatre pergunta em quanto ajudava a tentar  
acalmar wu Fei.  
- Duo quando eu te pegar você vai MORRER!!! – Wu Fei estava  
irado.  
- O que aconteceu – Trowa pergunta irritado, já que perdera seu  
passeio com Quatre.  
- Bom é que o Duo viu umas meninas dando bola pro Wu Fei e....-  
Heero deixou uma pequena risada antes de continuar – e o Duo perguntou  
pra Wu Fei se queria uma delas e ele disse que não e..... – Heero  
parou novamente e começou a rir de novo. Trowa e Quatre ficaram surpresos pela risada de Heero já que este era sempre sério.  
- e? – Quatre e Trowa perguntam.  
- E aí eu fui lá falar que o Wu Fei queria ficar com uma  
baixinha já que ele não parava de olhar para ela, e então ela veio  
falar com ele e disse que não queria nada então a menina ficou com  
vergonha e começou a chorar- Duo fala todo eufórico – e então eu  
tentei consolar ela então ela começou a dizer que era feia e que  
nenhum menino olhava para ela, então o Wu Fei disse que ela era  
bonita.Mas ela disse que – Duo e Heero caíram novamente na gargalhada  
enquanto Wu Fei ficava vermelho de ódio e vergonha.  
- Fala logo Duo! –Quatre estava muito curioso pra o Heero rir  
também tinha que ser algo muito chocante.  
- Ela disse que nunca tinha visto um menino nu e tudo mais  
então o Wu Fei ficou parado na sua frente em estado de choque com  
aquela tarada, então para amenizar o negócio eu disse que o Wu Fei  
também nunca tinha visto uma menina nua, mais ela não acreditava então  
ela começou a entrar em pânico dizendo que o Wu Fei não queria se  
mostrar para ela então eu abaixei as calças do Wu Fei pra ela parar de  
chorar. – Duo olha para Wu Fei que tenta novamente pular em seu  
pescoço.  
- Duo você fez isso? – Trowa perguntou surpreso.  
- Bom eu pensei que a menina ia parar de chorar e ir embora  
mas...  
- Tem mais? – Quatre estava quase soltando Wu Fei para bater em  
Duo.  
- Ela deu um sinal e umas meninas saíram de trás das rochas e  
tiraram fotos dele. – Duo começa a Rir, Trowa também deixou seus  
lábios se curvarem em um discreto sorriso, Heero ria e Quatre riria  
também mas Wu Fei estava tão mal que resolveu segurar. Depois do incidente na praia todos voltaram para o apartamento para almoçar, Duo e Wu Fei não falaram nada durante o almoço e muitas vezes tentava pular em seu pescoço, mas os outros sempre o seguravam.  
- Só tem nós dois em casa Heero vamos pro quarto – Duo tentava  
puxar Heero pelo braço, mas este preferia ficar com seu inseparável  
laptop.  
- Tenho que fazer uns gráficos – Heero se livrou do puxão de  
Duo e continuava olhando para sua máquina.  
- Então é assim? – Duo ficou no meio da sala com um olhar  
furioso nos olhos – Então nós estamos de folga e você vai me trocar  
por essa porcaria – Duo tentava convencer Heero mas este o ignorou e  
continuou com o que estava fazendo.  
Depois de 30 minutos Duo atravessa a sala bem arrumado, com uma calça  
branca de um tecido bem leve por causa do calor e uma regata branca,  
estava com um rabo de cavalo.  
- Aonde você vai? – Heero fica encantado com a beleza de Duo  
ele nunca usara um rabo de cavalo e saia tão perfumado.  
- Não é da sua conta! – Duo diz abrindo a porta, mas ela fecha  
com tudo, Duo olha para o lado e vê o braço de Heero impedindo-o de  
sair.  
- Será que você podia me deixar passar? – Duo pergunta irônico  
e com raiva na voz.  
- Aonde você vai? – Heero coloca a outra mão no outro lado do  
corpo de Duo o deixando sem escapatória.  
- Já disse que não te interessa! Escuta aqui Heero você não tem  
que terminar uns gráficos? – Duo pergunta tentando abrir a porta, mas  
ela simplesmente não de mexia.  
- Olha aqui Heero qual é seu problema – Duo Vira ficando de  
frente para Heero e continua – Eu queria sair m.....- antes de Duo  
terminar a frase Heero põe a mão atrás da cabeça de Duo e lhe dá um  
beijo sufocante.  
- Hummmm – Depois de quase ficar sem ar Duo interrompe beijo e  
se pergunta se Heero não sente falta de ar depois desses beijos.  
- Não vai a lugar algum – Heero vai mais para frente até seu  
corpo ficar colado com o de Duo – Eu já acabei meus gráficos e eu  
quero você – ele diz no seu ouvido.  
- Mas eu não – Duo diz serio – Sempre tem que ser na hora que  
você quer! – Duo empurra Heero- a hora que eu quero não importa pra  
você, tantas vezes eu tive que me aliviar sozinho porque você nunca se  
importa como eu estou eu sempre sou o ultimo da sua lista ao menos –  
Duo pára com seus olhos cheiro de lagrimas – ao menos quando voc  
quer!  
- Duo eu não sabia que você se sentia assim por que nunca me  
disse isso eu....- Duo o interrompe.  
- Eu NUNCA te disse?? é você que nunca me escuta, sempre est  
enfiado naquele quarto com aquele maldito laptop se fodendo pra mim. –  
Ao dizer isso Duo sai pela porta. Depois de algum tempo Heero voltou a si e saiu a procura de Duo antes que ele fosse se livrar da sua magoa com outra pessoa. Em um bar a umas duas quadras do apartamento estava Wu Fei irado pelo o que aconteceu hoje de manhã.  
- Ah! Duo se eu te pego eu...eu... eu não sei o que eu faço com  
você, eu acho que você foi entrando no meu coração de uma maneira que  
eu não consigo agüentar e você está apaixonado por Heero.Eu fico com  
tanta inveja de Heero de ter você, e ele não parece se importar com  
você, agora eu não deixaria você chorar se estivesse comigo eu iria te  
tratar como um rei. – Wu Fei fica perdido em seus pensamentos enquanto  
pedia outro copo de cerveja.O dono do bar tinha se recusado a dar  
cerveja a um garoto de 16 anos Wu Fei olhou de um jeito para o dono  
que ele sentiu que havia escapado da morte.  
- O que vai querer meu jovem? – O atendente do bar perguntava a  
Duo.  
- Um suco de maracujá, preciso me acalmar pra variar – Duo d  
um sorriso amarelo para o atendente que já anotava seu pedido.  
- Agora eu estou ficando louco até estou ouvindo a voz de Duo –  
Wu Fei da outro gole na bebida e olha o lado e vê Duo, ele esfregou a  
mão nos olhos para ver se não estava sonhando.  
- Duo? – Wu Fei coloca a mão no seu ombro.  
- WU FEI?! – Duo se assusta não tinha ninguém para defende-lo  
daquele ninja mirim.  
- O o.... o que faz aqui? – Duo tremia sabia que o outro estava  
furioso com ele.  
Wu Fei observa a cara de Duo e vê seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
- Posso me sentar? – Wu Fei já puxava a cadeira para se se  
sentar à mesa onde Duo estava.  
- Você ainda está bravo comigo? – Duo pergunta com um frio na  
barriga.  
- Um pouco, mas isso já é passado – Wu Fei dá um sorriso e fica  
encantado com a beleza de Duo, nunca tinha visto ele de rabo de  
cavalo.  
- O que faz aqui não devia estar com Heero? – wu fei pergunta  
desanimado.  
- Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar com alguém egoísta  
como Heero. –Duo faz uma cara triste e deixa Wu Fei com esperanças de  
tentar alguma coisa.  
- Me conta o que aconteceu Duo.- Duo sente que Wu Fei é de  
confiança e desabafa.  
- Entendo então por que não parte para outro? – Wu Fei pergunta  
todo animado.  
- Mas eu amo Heero Yui – Duo fica mais chateado ainda.  
- Tente Duo tente! – Wu Fei toma coragem e coloca sua mão no  
rosto de Duo.   
- Aonde será que aquele imbecil foi se enfiar? Heero já entrara  
em 21 bares a procura de Duo.Até que ele avista Duo sentado em uma  
mesa do outro lado da rua com Wu Fei.Ele atravessa a rua e em vez de  
ir até Duo e fica escondido ouvindo sua conversa com wu Fei.   
- Você acha que eu devia deixar o Heero?  
- Com certeza ele não se importa com você Duo, você tem que  
encontrar alguém que te ame que te respeite.- Wu Fei pegou na mão de  
Duo, se aproveitando de sua carência.   
- Mas o que aquele cretino do Wu Fei está fazendo? – Heero fica  
vermelho de raiva e quase pula no pescoço de Wu Fei, mas uma garçonete  
apareceu perguntando o que ele queria beber.  
- Nada – Heero responde sem tirar os olhos dos dois.  
- Mas tem que consumir alguma coisa se quiser ficar – ela diz  
irritada.  
- Ta bom me trás um Guaraná – Heero não queria nenhum escândalo  
por causa que estava vigiando Duo, se não aquela mulher ia conhecer  
Heero Yui.   
- Ah se eu encontrasse alguém eu tentaria esquecer Heero – Duo  
diz isso com uma insegurança.  
- Você já procurou alguém?  
- Eu só conheço vocês – Duo começa a se sentir mal à-vontade  
com Wu Fei.  
- Eu poderia ajudar você a esquecer Heero é só você deixar – wu  
fei diz rápido sem parar para não ficar gaguejando no meio da frase.  
- Vo..vo..você...gosta...de de mim? – Duo ficou em estado de  
choque com a revelação de Wu Fei e sem perceber Wu Fei o puxa e para  
lhe dar um beijo, mas Duo se esquiva.  
- Wu...Fei...o ....o que você es..está fazendo somos amigos e  
eu amo Heero por mais animal que ele seja.  
- Desculpa eu...eu..não agüento mais esconder esse sentimento  
faz tempo que eu...me sinto assim e...eu...nunca te disse nada eu..j  
gostava de você antes de você ficar com Heero, mas ele foi mais  
esperto e se declarou justo no dia que eu ia me declarar pra você – Wu  
Fei ficou muito sem graça e ia se levantar quando sentiu seu corpo  
sendo empurrado para baixo o fazendo sentar , ele olha para cima e v  
Heero com um olhar de dar medo.  
- He..Heero? – Duo fica em estado de choque – O que faz aqui?  
- Eu não queria que você fizesse nenhuma besteira, descontando  
sua magoa no primeiro canalha que aparecer então vim atrás de você. –  
Ele disse apertando suas mãos nos ombros de Wu Fei fazendo o outro  
soltar um gemido de dor.  
- E eu fiquei naquela mesa ouvindo a conversa de vocês – ele  
apertou mais os ombros de Wu Fei.  
- Me solta ou vai se arrepender – Wu Fei fica irritado com  
Heero.  
- Heero solta ele e vamos embora – Duo se levanta puxando  
Heero.  
- Me solta porque eu não quero te machucar Duo – Heero olhou  
ameaçando Duo que o ignorou e começou a puxa-lo. Heero empurra Duo que cai no chão, e quando Wu fei vê isso parte para cima de Heero, e quando os guardas do local vêm à briga partem para cima dos dois para separar a briga. Depois do ocorrido os 5 pilotos estavam na sala tentando acalmar Heero e Wu Fei que não estava dando muito certo.  
- Como você pode jogar Duo contra mim? – Heero ia dar mais um  
soco na cara dele, mas Trowa o segurou ele era o único ali que poderia  
lidar com Heero já que os dois em matéria de força e de inteligência  
eram iguais.  
- Você não merece Duo?- Wu Fei tentava partir para cima de  
Heero mais Quatre o segurou. E Duo ficava no meio da sala sentado no sofá vendo do lado direito Trowa tentando acalmar Heero, e do lado esquerdo Quatre tentando acalma Wu Fei. Ficaram discutindo a noite inteira até que Heero pergunta:  
- Você escolhe quem Duo?  
- Eu?  
- É quem você escolhe? – Wu Fei olha para ele.  
- Responde e acaba logo com isso Duo – Trowa disse.  
- Eu sinto....muito mas eu amo o Heero – Duo esconde a cabeça  
entre os braços e chora.  
- Você ouviu Wu Fei vai embora – Heero deu um sorriso de  
vitória, enquanto Wu fei ficou triste pela escolha de Duo.  
- Depois não diga que não existem pessoas que não gostam de  
você Duo, eu lhe dei uma chance de ser feliz, mas você quer ficar com  
esse animal que seja então. Wu Fei resolveu ir embora e só se encontrar com eles quando tiverem uma missão. Duo e Heero continuaram juntos, Heero por sua vez começou a da mais valor e carinho a Duo. E Wu Fei foi morar com Sally, e acabou se apaixonado por ela e os dois agora vivem juntos e felizes.  
- Droga eu fiquei o final de semana inteirinho com Quatre e não  
consegui dizer o que eu sinto para ele – Trowa debruça na janela  
tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.  
- Se você não dizer para mim o que sente pode acontecer o que  
aconteceu com o Wu Fei, pode vir outra pessoa e se declarar na sua  
frente! Trowa se vira e da de cara com Quatre, ele dá um belo sorriso e diz:  
- Eu não deixaria isso acontecer. – ele puxa Quatre e lhe dá um  
beijo.  
- Eu te amo! – o loirinho diz enquanto abraçava Trowa.  
- Eu te amei dês do primeiro momento que ti vi. Então os dois entraram no quarto e tiveram uma noite de amor. Fim   
  
Notas da autora: Esse é meu segundo fanfic eu demorei 2horas para faze-lo, espero que tenham gostado e se você leu esse fanfic por favor me de sua opinião.

Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
